Wanting
by AlphaHikari
Summary: Marceline teaches the princess how things really work. Everything isn't just based on science, but a want. Wants can make people do a lot of things they wouldn't consider doing otherwise.


Wanting

"I am going to tell you a secret. Everything is about wanting. Everything. Things happen because of people wanting. Watch closely, and you'll see what I mean." – David Mitchell

Bonnibel's POV

I'm with Marceline. Again. I swear that this girl doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Even if I tell her that I'm busy, she'll just drag me with her anyway. Though, I guess that I can't complain too much since I am enjoying myself. Right now she's flying us over the Candy Kingdom so we can watch the citizens. Honestly, I don't know why she wants to watch them this late. It's not like they're doing anything worth noting.

"You're thinking too hard. I finally get you out of your stuffy lab and you're still being stiff," she interrupts my inner musings.

"I'm just trying to figure out why I have to watch them. This just feels wrong."

"It kind of is, but its fun. When you're as old as me, people watching is something you learn to enjoy. After all, they're always changing. Tell me, Bonni, why do you think things happen?"

"Because situations arise that force people to make them happen."

"True but not what I was looking for."

"Just what point are you trying to make?" I asked her. As much as I loved the view from up here, there were more important things that I could be doing with my time then wasting it 'people watching' as she put it.

"I am going to tell you a secret. Everything is about wanting. Everything. Things happen because of people wanting. Watch closely, and you'll see what I mean."

So I did just that. I watched how the few people left in the markets would trade things they own for items being put on display. I saw how the tougher of my citizens would brawl in alleys wanting to show their dominance over the other. I glanced toward the castle and watched Peppermint perform a ritual; not sure what he wanted, but he was going to get whatever it was. I watched all of that and more during the time she held me here.

When she deemed that we had done enough spying she flew me back to my room. I let us in through the balcony door and we plopped down on the bed. "I told you so. Everything happens because of a want," she said braking the comfortable silence we had fallen into.

"So you just wanted to teach me that? That's why you came here, drug me away from my work, held me in the sky, and made me watch my own citizens?"

"I wanted to show you how the world really worked," Marceline rolled onto her side to face me, "Why do you think you spend so much time locked away in your lab?"

"Well, it's to further my research. It's necessary that I work on my experiments. My people depend on me to do those kinds of things."

"Bonni, you should be getting this by now. I've told you that everything happens because of a want. You want to work on your science stuff. No one is making you conduct any kind of experiments – you do that because you_ want _to."

"No, I do them because I have to."

"Name another monarch on this side of OOO that does what you do. You can't, can you? Other kingdoms get by just fine without science and their citizens are just as healthy and happy as yours. It's what you _want _to do."

I couldn't deny that. She was right this time. If I were going to compare how I ran my kingdom to others nearby, then I could see where she was coming from. I make a lot of things happen with my research and not all of them had been…beneficial events. Right now I'm developing a new want though. I want to know why she would want to tell me all this. What could she gain from teaching me about a new way to look at how things come to be?

"And there you go getting lost in that big brain of yours again…Relax. I didn't do all this just to stress you out. You do that to yourself enough as it is."

"Why did you do this then?"

"Because I wanted to, duh. We just went over this."

"Why would you want to? I can't think of any reason that you would want to teach me anything. I'm not even sure why you visit me so randomly."

"I do what I want. Sometimes there are no reasons for wanting to do something. You just do it."

"But you had a reason this time, didn't you?"

She just looked at me after I asked that. It was like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure on how to say it. My curiosity is killing me. "You did have a reason, right?"

"Well, yeah…I guess."

"Then tell me what it was. I want to know."

Marceline showed me instead. I didn't have a chance to react as I felt two cold lips press against my own. The kiss was short but gentle. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"It'll work," I respond as I pull her back in for another kiss. She was right in the end. Wanting something does make things happen.

* * *

**I wrote this while trying to think of another chapter for my other story. I'm trying to update Marceline's Struggle. I know who I want that next chapter to be centered around, but I just don't know how to do it.**

**Anyway, I found that quote online today and I thought of how true it was. So that led me to do this. Review and tell me how I did ^_^**


End file.
